Not So Normal
by Echo-Wolf
Summary: Jana is a regular muggle girl who lives a regular muggle life and has no idea about magic at all. Severus Snape, who happens to be deeply involved in magic and all things irregular, stumbles into her life one summer day in a crowded book store. Literally. He doesn't know why exactly he befriends the muggle, but it sure to be an interesting ride.


Author's Note:

Hello there! Welcome to my humble little story. I must say, I haven't written any fan fiction in years but it struck my fancy and I had about 7 pages filled in my note book after writing one day at work. I warn you that it will start out kind of fluffy but I do have plans to make it more serious as time goes on. I tried my hardest to keep Snape in character but he could migrate out from time to time. Well, I'll stop blabbering and let you get it.

All credit to any Harry Potter characters or related materials goes to J. K. Rowling. Only Jana is mine.

Chapter 1

It was summer and like normal Severus Snape had nothing to do. He was stuck in his dreary house on Spinner's End until August and it was only June. Although Severus was happy for the time away from Hogwarts and the incompetent children that he had to teach, he was bored. He had read through his personal collection of books the past summer and he finished the small stack that Albus gave him before he left Hogwarts for the summer. What to do? With a sigh he rose from his tattered arm chair. "I guess I could take a trip to the book store."

Jana was an average girl with an average life. She was a muggle who knew nothing about magic and had never dealt with anything too strange in her life. Jana owned a little fiber arts studio near town and lead a fairly boring life. It was her day off. Her shop was closed and she found herself with some rare free time, since she didn't have many commissioned projects going at the time. Not a lot of people needed knitted scarves and things over the summer. With her free time, Jana figured she would head over to her favorite book store and find something to read on her lazy day.

The book store was a small affair with crowded shelves and crowded people, but Jana thought that was the best thing about it as she happily browsed the shelves, having already accumulated an armful of books. Severus, however, could do without the people. Being a quiet and private person, Severus didn't like interacting with others or having them in his space. He snaked his way around to avoid touching other people. Regardless, his stack of books was accumulating in his arms as well. He found some reprieve in the back of the store where the classical fiction books lived along with some more obscure titles. Not many people loved the older works lie he did. He let his mind wander and stopped thinking about the people so much and focused on the shelved in front of him. Lost in thought he turned to look at the shelf behind him when he smacked into something soft. He heard a small "oh" and then his books crashing to the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Here let me help you with those," Jana said as she knelt down to collect their books. Severus knelt down with her and found himself face to face to a muggle woman who was frantically trying to gather their books and turning a lovely shade of red.

"No, no it's quite alright. I wasn't paying attending either." He cast his eyes down and focused on the books as well. IT made him slightly nervous to be almost nose to nose with another person, let alone a strange muggle woman.

The woman chuckled, "well I guess it's a both our faults. It's so easy to get caught up in all these books back here. Oh look! We picked out the same book!" She picked up two copies of _Brave New World._ "That's funny. I've not met many people interested in Huxley's writing. Have you read this?" As she asked she brought her eyes up to look at the stranger. He had a thin, angular face with long black hair, which looked a little greasy, and a large nose. Although not standing he seemed incredibly lanky and thin.

Severus momentarily froze. Was she really having a conversation with him? Then he realized that he was in a muggle book store. She wouldn't know him. What would it hurt? He glanced at her stack of books. He didn't see brainless romance novels or girl book. Maybe he could have an intelligent conversation with her, if only about their taste in books. That wasn't something that happened to him often.

"No I actually haven't. I've heard of it and thought I would give it a try. Have you read it?" Severus watched her face light up as he spoke. It was as if she had never gotten to talk about a book she obviously love to anyone before.

"Oh I've read it many times. I'm just picking up a new one. My old one is long gone and I wanted to read it again. It's such a good look at our society, even though it's set in a fictional one. But I won't spoil it for you. You have to read it and form your own opinion." Jana's eyes twinkled. She had never had anyone to talk to about her favorite books. Sure she had her girlfriends that talked to her about the vampire and romance novels that she sometimes read, but Jana felt that she couldn't sink her teeth into those. Those books don't make you think. Severus looked into her eyes. They were a pretty blue color, almost unnaturally light. They looked innocent but it looked like there was more behind them. For a moment he felt almost happy that he could bring joy to her, but feelings like that were quickly hidden. Jana looked into Severus's eyes as well, getting lost in the deep, almost black pools. She saw intensity and wisdom, even though he couldn't be over 26 years old. It seemed like he had experience beyond his years. After an awkward moment of staring, she released her gaze and blushed. She silently gathered her books and stood while Severus did the same. "My name is Jana by the way."

"Severus."

"Well, it's been lovely to meet you. If you would like to, maybe we could meet up after you have finished the book. It's a pretty quick read. We could discuss it together," Jana said. Then she quickly added with a blush, "If that's not to forward of me to ask."

Severus considered the arrangement. Normally he wouldn't be caught dead freely spending time with a muggle, but something about her made him curious. He found the light pink on her cheeks girlish, but based on their brief interaction knew there was more underneath. What could it hurt? He didn't have anything better to do anyway.

"Sure. How about we meet at the coffee shop across the street, this time next week?"

"Sounds great! I'll see you there. Enjoy the book." With that Jana walked toward the counter to pay for her books and left.

Jana was now pretty excited about her meeting with the dark stranger. Thinking back to their first encounter, she couldn't get over his eyes. They held do many mysteries and she wanted to learn them all. His face was almost unreadable as well. Though he sounded pleasant, his face stayed mast, except for the occasional smirk. Just what goes on inside his head? For the first time in a long time, Jana had found a new challenge.

Severus was also excited about their meeting, though he wouldn't admit it. He rarely did anything outside of his norm and it was nice to have a bit of a change. He also wasn't willing to admit that thinking about her stirred things in him that he hadn't felt in a long time. She was attractive enough. Her hair was fairly short, just curling to her shoulders. It looked thick which made Severus want to run his hand through it. But thoughts like that don't become him so he quickly stamped that out. He herself was short. Severus towered over him, thought he wasn't a very tall man. She was shapely as well with soft feminine curves and wide hips. Severus thought it would be nice to squeeze her, since she looked so soft. Those thoughts again. He would do no such thing. Severus scowled and shove those feelings down and composed himself. Although he was a man and did have certain urges, he would be damned if he lost control, especially over a muggle. Those eyes though. Her eyes were like nothing he had ever seen before. A shade of blue so light her iris could have been white. They held purity and innocence but also intelligence and strength. He smirked. He could wait to pick her brain.

The week came and went. Jana got up every day and went to work in her shop while Severus spent his days in the basement of his house fiddling with potions. When the day came he donned his muggle clothes and headed to the coffee shop to meet Jana. Jana had already arrived and had chosen a seat by the window at a tiny table for two. It was fairly out of the way so they could have some privacy. While she waited she took out her latest knitting project and got to work. Severus stalked out to the coffee shop and spotted her sitting by the window. She seemed absorbed by her knitting. He took a moment to look. Her face was serious and focused while she worked. When she wasn't smiling, like she had been in the book store, she looked much older and womanly. He smirked and stalked in. Jana didn't notice him until he pulled out his chair to sit down.

"Oh hello Severus! Please sit. Let me just finish this row." Severus sat down opposite her and watched her furiously finish what she was doing.

"What are you making?"

"Oh it's just a scarf. I like to stock pile them in the summer because they sell so well in the winter."

"Do you sell a lot of knitted things?"

"Yes I do," Jana said, putting her project back into its bag. "I own a little fiber arts studio. I sell finished pieces and yarn and supplies. I also weave custom fabrics for a seamstress who custom makes things for people. It's not much but what I've wanted to do all my life." She gave him a brief smile and then said "So now that you know about me, what do you do for a living?"

"I teach at a private school in the Scotland country."

"What do you teach?"

Without missing a beat Severus replied, "I teach chemistry, though not a lot of children are good at it." He scowled at that, remembering the idiots he has to teach. Jana chuckled lightly.

"I have to admit, I wasn't very good at chemistry when I was in school. That was the one subject in school that I could try all day on and still manage to set the school on fire." Jana laughed. Severus's eyes widened slightly.

"Did you really?" Jana laughed more.

"Yes I did. Nothing major but the ceiling in my lab was scorched. After that my teacher just assigned me essays instead of lab work. I did just fine with them." She stopped laughing as much. "You must think I'm a fool."

In his head Severus did think so. Especially since it was muggle chemistry and not as easy to screw up as potions. But in the back of his mind, he thought it was kind of endearing, though he quickly shoved that thought down.

"No. Some people are just born with it, some aren't." He smirked.

"Well it's not a skill I really need. The most I use it for is when I dye yarn. Can't set the house on fire with that. So, how did you like the book?" Jana almost forgot why the met.

"It was an interesting read. I think the theory that what we love will destroy us is very strong."

"My opinion too. Everyone thinks it's the bad in the world, but the good can also have a detrimental effect. You can never get too comfortable." Jana's words range in Severus's mind.

'You don't know how true that is' he thought. Even though the Dark Lord had supposedly gone, Severus wouldn't let his guard down. The Dark Lord couldn't be defeated that easy.

Severus and Jana continued their discussion for a few hours. The found that they had lots to talk about once they got going. They talked more on the book, then expanded to society itself. As Severus grew up exposed to the muggle world, it wasn't hard to contribute. They switched to other authors and books then talked more about their careers. It was nearly 9:00 pm when they realized it was dark out.

"Wow it's already dark! I need to get going." Jana stood and gathered her things.

"Let me walk you home. I wouldn't feel right about you walking alone at this time of night." He was mainly doing this to be a gentleman. Although he was cold and hardened on the outside, he still had manners somewhere in there. And even thought he was a former death eater, he has amended his way of thinking about muggles. And he had actually enjoyed her company, which was more than he expected. Plus he could hear Minerva lecturing him about being a gentleman.

"You don't have to do that. I've probably kept you long enough." Jana didn't want to hold hum up anymore she wouldn't quite consider them friends though she did really enjoy his company.

"Nonsense. What kind of man would I be if I left you to walk alone? Come." He held out his arm for her to take. Jana smiled slyly at him and took his arm. "It would make you normal by the way." He smirked at her and set out for the door, Jana guiding him to her home.

"Well I am not a normal man."

"You know, I do this all the time. I often walk home from work in the dark. I can hold my own," Jana said as they walked. "I bet you wouldn't believe I'm a brown belt in karate." Severus looked at her skeptically. "It's true! I took a karate class in college and I loved it so much I started going to the dojo. Got all the way to brown before I graduated. I can show you my skills if you need proof." Severus didn't mean to but he let out a small laugh. He was surprised by her feistiness.

"Maybe I would like to see that one day," he said as he gained his composure back.

"Well here we are. Thanks so much for walking me home. I enjoyed our talk today."

"As did I." And that wasn't a lie. Though it surprised him, it was nice to have an intellectual conversation with someone about something other than magic or the Dark Lord. It was almost refreshing.

"Would you like to do this again? Maybe same time same place next week?" Severus considered Jana's offer.

"I think I would be agreeable to that."

"Good. See you then. Goodnight Severus. See you next week," Jana said with a bright smile.

"Good night Jana." When Jana unlocked her door and was safely inside, Severus turned on his heels and walked off. Once he was a sufficient distance away he apparated back to his home on Spinner's end. When he got inside he flopped into his chair. His mind was in a flurry and he decided that he had a lot to think about.


End file.
